Malfoy's in Suburbia: A Rude Awakening
by Lady.Kallone
Summary: A flood of memories bring about "a rude awakening" for Narcissa Malfoy! AU.


Note: I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's Characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter whatsoever.

* * *

**Malfoy's in Suburbia: A Rude Awakening**

Narcissa Malfoy, the beautiful yet frigid ice-queen had just left the home of her neighbour, after their customary daily round of gossip. She approached her black 4WD and elegantly slipped into the front seat to return to her own home next door. As she carefully made her way back her mind began to flood with memories of her childhood, a time that now seemed so long ago. She had grown up as a small seemingly insignificant part of a rich and materialistic family, with overly important and career minded parents, who were never at home, often leaving her in the care of a constant supply of servants and babysitters. Her family had left her to grow up alone. Had this been what caused her to become the person she was now?

As she began to slowly approach her new home in her black 4WD she looked critically over the extent of her house, as though she was seeing it for the first time. She began to see things the way they truly were, things she had never noticed before now. She saw the two perfect rows of trees planted along the driveway; she saw the overpowering amount of outside lighting installed between the trees. However, the thing that truly caught her eye was that damned, god-awful gargoyle statue her family had favored for generations, it stunned her to realise just how resort-like her home really was, especially the front. It would probably have been fair to call it ridiculous.

"Oh dear…" she laughed out loud to herself as she sat alone in her 4WD.

Her thoughts once again returned to her childhood. This time, however her memories were that of her childhood home, a mansion of unbelievable proportions, which would have over-whelmed even the most fearless of individuals. She remembered her house, full of priceless antiques and itineraries and structure, planned to the last second, systematically making for a childhood where noise and fun and family were all but non-existent. No time was ever left for her and her family to enjoy themselves like most of the other families they knew of. She never understood why she could always recall the incident, but she could always clearly remember her father's voice saying to her, "You'll never get anywhere being spontaneous, structure and order is necessary or you will never amount to anything ". That house had never been her home.

Despite the journey from her neighbors' home having taken only a mere five minutes, she registered with a slight surprise that she had arrived back at her own home.

"I must really be losing my mind," she murmured with a heavy sigh.

As she parked in front of her home that night, she slipped as gracefully as ever from the black 4WD and proceeded to move slowly yet thoughtfully towards her front door. However before she had even managed to reach the grand double doors, of dark coloured timber, she was given the chance to finally take her first real look at the house itself, the home she had made for herself and her family. By performing this one small, seemingly insignificant action she was finally able to truly realise and absorb the overwhelming grandeur and power of the house.

"God, what was I thinking," she sighed out loud, realising the absolute stupidity of it all and walked slowly and resignedly towards the doors.

As she entered the house she gently shut the front doors behind her and in a matter of seconds she switched off the outside lighting, plunging the garden and that bloody statue into darkness.

"What… what happened?" her husband whispered to her sleepily from the bed as she shut the door to her bedroom quietly behind her.

"Nothing, don't worry, just go back to sleep," she answered as she moved towards the bed.

That night, as she lay in her bed waiting for sleep to take over, she smiled to herself as she finally experienced something incredible, peace. The constant invading presence of the outside lighting was gone.

When she eventually came down from her bedroom the next morning her husband, Lucius noticed something extremely strange. Instead of the usually terse, perfectly dressed woman he had married years ago, his wife was wrapped in her bathrobe and talking earnestly to someone on the phone. He was surprised for the second time that morning when instead of a polite, formal greeting from his usually tense wife, he instead received an embrace and a happy greeting, he could barely stop himself from staring stupidly as she continued her morning activities. Somewhat later that morning she watched her husband's car edge slowly down their perfectly tree-lined drive, and a small smile began to creep across her face. For the second time that morning she began to talk importantly into the phone.

"Could it be done by Friday?" she enquired earnestly into the phone, "Good, I'll see you then".

The peaceful and serene early Friday morning silence was suddenly disturbed by the arrival and slow rumbling of a number of trucks and other vehicles slowly edging up the Malfoy's driveway. One by one the vehicles began to arrive at the front of the house where they came to a halt and several men began to move towards the front door. Several moments later Narcissa opened the front doors of her house to greet the men who had arrived and to instruct them as to what it was she wanted then to do exactly.

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy, what can we do for you this morning?" enquired an older man who was obviously in charge.

"Good morning to you too, I have a big removal job that I must have finished today," she replied politely.

"Alright, show us what you need done" the man said "then we can get started soon as possible".

She then stepped through her front door and lightly closed it behind her and with a nod to the older man replied "Of course. Come with me and I'll show you exactly what needs doing".

With that she moved quickly into her garden followed by the men to begin the day of hard work.

As a happy and triumphant Narcissa Malfoy stood within her garden watching the events of the day unfold, she suddenly noticed her neighbor watching with interest from her verandah next door. She flashed a warm smile and waved to the other woman who nodded and waved back, an unspoken, yet important understanding passing silently between the two women. As the day drew to a close the group of vehicles slowly began to leave the Malfoy home, all fully laden with hundreds of garden lights, useless plants, as well as remnants of that damned statue. Narcissa Malfoy smiled to herself and murmured, "and this is only the beginning".


End file.
